<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How The Story Ends by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319630">How The Story Ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [107]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:43:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error had a rival, what should he do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [107]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How The Story Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error had a rival.</p><p> </p><p><br/>It was not Ink. Ink was an enemy, not a rival.</p><p>And the rivalry was not against Ink. But for Ink.</p><p>Error had come to terms that he was in love with the artist a long time ago. He chose not to try and win his heart because he knew Ink well.</p><p>Ink would mock him. Would laugh. Would use it against him when they next fought.</p><p>He was aware of Ink's SOUL, or lack of SOUL.</p><p>So now, Error had two choices. Fight for Ink's love, or let the other win him over.</p><p>Error pondered over the matter, crashes and glitching from it many times.</p><p> </p><p>An answer came.</p><p><br/>Error was not a good match for Ink.</p><p>Error was an ERROR, born from the despair and hate, of the Sans who got trapped in the Anti-Void. His code had flaws, he was told many times he was insane -yet he never believed this- he was determined to destroy the multiverse while Ink was protecting - even if for it's for the artist's own gain.</p><p> </p><p>Yes. Error and Ink were not meant to be. This was just how the story goes.</p><p>And a part of him, perhaps what was left of his old self, told him to 'give up'.</p><p>And so; Error gives up.</p><p> </p><p>He was born alone and he would die alone.</p><p>He could only hope that Ink finds happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Real happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>